Computerized wagering games have largely replaced traditional mechanical wagering game machines such as slot machines, and are rapidly being adopted to implement computerized versions of games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. These computerized games provide many benefits to the game owner and to the gambler, including greater reliability than can be achieved with a mechanical game or human dealer, more variety, sound, and animation in presentation of a game, and a lower overall cost of production and management.
The elements of computerized wagering game systems are in many ways the same as the elements in the mechanical and table game counterparts in that they must be fair, they must provide sufficient feedback to the game player to make the game fun to play, and they must meet a variety of gaming regulations to ensure that both the machine owner and gamer are honest and fairly treated in implementing the game. Further, they must provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market.
Computerized wagering games often do not rely on the dealer to facilitate game play and to provide an entertaining game playing environment, but rely upon the presentation of the game and environment generated by the wagering game machine itself. Incorporation of audio and video features into wagering games to present the wagering game, to provide help, and to enhance the environment presented are therefore important elements in the attractiveness and commercial success of a computerized wagering game system. Music and environmental effects are also played through speakers in some wagering game systems to enhance or complement a theme of the wagering game. These sounds typically accompany video presentation of the wagering game on a screen, which itself often includes animation, video, and three-dimensional graphics as part of presentation of the wagering game.
The presentation of a wagering game is therefore often a significant factor in attracting a wagering game player to one machine rather than another, and is a key element of the desirability and profitability of a particular wagering game design. High quality game design and engaging themes are priorities in new game development, and presentation of the wagering game is often tailored to ensure that a wagering game player is entertained throughout the gaming experience.
But, many activities can become fatiguing or seem less interesting as time passes. Even wagering games designed to be engaging can seem less interesting over time, and is difficult to anticipate when a wagering game player will begin to feel bored or fatigued and benefit from a change in game presentation. Simple maintenance of a high level of excitement can hasten fatigue, so better methods of managing game presentation to provide a more enjoyable and engaging wagering game experience are therefore desired.